A Summer To Remeber
by Bunnie06
Summary: Ginny has to go with Ron to the Dursley's for his two week visit and makes friend with Dudley, but will something else come of it?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter finished dressing and went down stairs to wait for his friends. His aunt and uncle had left for a two week holiday leaving him alone with his cousin, Dudley. And he thought it a great time to have them there. Ron had wrote back saying that Hermione had just arrived at his house and wanted to go, so they would be there the next day. And that his mum wanted Ginny to come too. Harry went down to the kitchen and saw his cousin eating a pear. Ever since Harry's fourth year summer Dudley had lost a lot of weight and was now every muscular.

"Dud, my friends will be here in a few minutes." Harry said and Dudley grabbed his sport magazine and sat down.

"Did you tell them not to use their magic on me?" Dudley asked still thinking about his incident with Hagrid, a half giant wizard who wasn't suppose to do magic.

"Yes," Harry said nodding his head. "And I forgot to mention Ron's little sister is coming as well."

Dudley nodded and went back to reading his magazine.

Twenty minutes later Harry heard two pops from behind him and looked to find his friends.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked after hugging Hermione and shaking Ron's hand.

"She flooed," Ron said leaning against a counter. "'Should be here by now."

"Here I am," Ginny said brushing dust off of her.

"Everyone this is my cousin, Dudley." Harry said and his two best friends wave.

Ginny however blushed at the look he was giving her and held out her hand.

"Ginny," Ginny stated as Dudley shook it.

"And I'm Hermione and this is Ron." Hermione said introducing herself.

Dudley shook their hands and went back to his magazine.

"Harry, where's your bathroom?" Ginny asked as he started talking to Ron and Hermione about what they were gone do while they were there.

"I'll show you, I'm going upstairs any ways." Dudley said before Harry could answer.

"Thank you," Ginny said as Dudley pick up his soda and stood up.

"How old are you?" Dudley asked and they left the kitchen.

"I'll be sixteen, tomorrow and a week." Ginny smiled.

"My birthday is that day as well." Dudley said stopping at the bathroom. "Here you go, Ginny."

Ginny smiled and went in, sighing as she closed the door behind her.

When she went back downstairs Ginny heard the trio had moved and followed their voices to the sitting room which was very clean. Ginny didn't say anything to her brother or his friends as she went to look at pictures. _Never would've known Harry lived here_, Ginny thought as she looked at a picture, that didn't move, of the Dursleys.

"Ginny, would you be alright staying here while us three go out tonight?" Ron asked and his sister shook her head.

Ginny ate lunch with the four and then went outside to the back yard where there was a soccer net. She found the ball by the fence and dribbled it to a position off to the right, so she could shoot it. An hour later as she turned around to shoot Ginny saw Dudley strapping on his goalie gloves. When he was ready she sent the ball falling fast past his head before he could react.

"Where on earth did you learn to kick like that?" Dudley asked throwing the ball back to Ginny.

"I don't know," Ginny said blushing rather hard.

Ginny kept on kicking for fifteen minutes then they switched.

She tried to block the ball, but wasn't having any luck. Ginny threw back to Dudley once again thirty minutes later and he caught it and put it on the ground before coming over to her.

"You have to position yourself better." Dudley said before demonstrating to Ginny the way she should be standing.

Ginny tried to copy.

"Good, but don't stick your butt out that far." Dudley said letting his eyes linger on her apple bottom.

Ginny noticed, but didn't say anything.

Once he seemed satisfied Ginny watched Dudley smile at her before he went back to the ball. Ginny stared at the ball as it flew towards her and dove to catch it, but it curved and went in.

"Better," Dudley said as he helped Ginny up. "We better go in."

Ginny nodded brushing grass out of her hair.

"Ginny," Hermione scolded as she saw Ginny's grass stained pants,the trio looked like they were just about to leave. "You're suppose to be a young lady and young ladies don't stain up their new pants playing sports."

Ginnyrolled her eyes.

"Oh, lay off her, Herms." Harry said running his hand threw his hair. "If a girl likes to play sports wouldn't that make her well rounded any ways?"

"I wasn't saying anything about sports I was commenting on the fact that she didn't change before playing." Hermione said as Ron came downstairs. "Well, we better go."

Ginny waved them out and turn to Dudley.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." Ginny said before she went upstairs.

Ginny fixed herself a hot bath and had just dropped her shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"There's an owl out here." Dudley said threw the door before Ginny heard 'Ouch'.

Ginny put on her robe and opened the door just as Hash, the new family owl, bite Dudley's ear.

"Hashy, leave him alone." Ginny said before grabbing the package which was still tied to the owl's feet.

Ginny untied the strings and didn't pay attention as the owl left. She slowly opened the package and blushed at what was inside. Her mum had sent her condoms, a set of lace underwear, a matching lace night gown, and a robe. Ginny heard Dudley say her name and jumped, spilling everything onto the floor.

"My mum is so embarrassing." Ginny said blushing harder as Dudley bent down to pick the stuff up faster than she could.

"These are fun," Dudley said as he gave Ginny the condoms.

"You can have them then. I really won't need them like ever in my life." Ginny said Dudley handed her the rest of her stuff. "The last time she sent me some I sold them to a real whore in my rival house. She asked me the next day if I had anymore because she had used them all already."

Ginny shuddered and saw Dudley was staring at her.

"Are you shocked in amazement? Or stuck on the 'house' part?" Ginny asked.

"Both, but more so the latter." Dudley said and Ginny smiled.

"If you'd like I could explain after my bath." Ginny said and Dudley quickly apologized for keeping her from it.

"That would be fine," Dudley said before he went in his room.

Ginny went back into the bathroom and closed the door. _I would prefer to die right now_, Ginny thought as she slipped off the robe and got in the tub. _I can't believe how embarrassing mum is_. After soaking and washing up Ginny put her robe back on and went into Harry's room. She put on a pair of pajama bottoms and 'Hooters' top that stopped right after her breasts. Ginny got a book and went down to the sitting room and curled up on the couch. She had just gotten to a good part when these bells sounded threw the room making her jump.

"Coming," Dudley called as he came downstairs.

Ginny saw him walk past the sitting room and answer the door. She heard voices and then the door close. Dudley appeared at the entrance to the room and had two guys with him.

"Who's the hottie?" asked a guy that wore a 'Sex Pistols' t-shirt.

"Harry's friend's sister," Dudley said as his friend sat on the couch. "Ginny, that's Nathan and this is Joel."

Ginny waved and curled up more onto her cushion.

"You don't mind if we play Xbox, do you, Ginny?" Dudley asked as he slid the door under the TV open.

"That idiotic thing?" Ginny asked laughing.

"Yeah," Dudley said dryly.

"Sorry, it just that I prefer to be outside playing games instead of sitting front of an electric box and playing an electric box." Ginny apologized. "But if you want to play that not my decision."

Dudley turned the TV on and then the Xbox.

Ginny watched the three play Xbox for two hours before she asked for permission to cook something and left. While searching for something to cook Ginny found a radio and turned it on.

"And that was Ashlee Simpson with 'L.O.V.E.'." the radio person said and Ginny said 'thank Merlin I missed that one'. "Now we're going to play 'Unwritten' Natasha Bedingfield."

Ginny turned it up a little and continued to search.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Ginny slowly to started move to the song not knowing the guys were watching her. When the song went back to the chorus Ginny sang along mesmerizing the guys by how well she could sing. She turned around to look in another cabinet as the song ended minutes later and found Dudley, Nathan, and Joel in the doorway.

"You have a pretty voice," they said in unison as they shared the same look.

"Thank you," Ginny said blushing all the way to her ears. "Um, Dudley, do know where rice is?"

"Yeah," Dudley said before he got it for her.

"Do you guys want some?" Ginny asked and they nodded.

Ginny took out a pot and started to cook.

Thirty minutes later she was done. Ginny had made a broccoli, rice, and cheese dish, fish, and layered vanilla and chocolate pudding.

"Looks great," Joel said as they sat at the kitchen table after Ginny got them.

"Thanks, it's not as good as my mum's though." Ginny said sadly. "My cooking could never compare to her's."

"Are you happy?" Dudley asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just seems to me you'd rather be alone. Or you're depressed about being alone and you make yourself more alone." Dudley said and his friends stared at him.

"When did you become Mr. Problem-Analyst?" Joel asked.

"I'm not depressed," Ginny said when Dudley didn't answer his friend. "I just keep to myself is all. I do talk at school, but I wouldn't call anyone there my friend. I try to keep my distance from trouble, but it always me. I'm just really a nerd I guess you could say. But of course nerds have other nerd friends."

"So, you've never had a boyfriend?" Joel asked.

"Well," Ginny said playing her broccoli. "I'm not sure if Tom was my boyfriend or not. I mean he used me to try to get his soul back, nearly killing me, but he was caring all the time. I was eleven at the time and he was way older than I was, even though he appeared to be sixteen."

"When you said 'soul' did you mean his ex?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Ginny lied. "I even let himhit me as hard as he could until he grew tiredfell asleep."

The guys looked at Ginny and then Nathan hugged her.

"Thank you," Ginny said when Nathan let go. "Um, do you mind if I lay down on the couch, Dudley?"

He shook his head.

Ginny slowly fell asleep after she curled up on the couch seconds later and stayed there all-night.


	2. The Beach

Several hours later she woke up to hear some feet walking on the kitchen floor.

" Dudley, what time is it?" Ginny asked when she entered the kitchen.

"Four, did I wake you?" Dudley asked as he took the milk back out and poured Ginny a glass.

"I'm not sure." Ginny said as she sat the table.

Ginny watched Dudley sit across from her and took a cookie off of the plate he had. She dunked her cookie in her milk and slowly started to eat it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No, we broke up around Christmas." Dudley said shaking his head.

"Oh," Ginny said awkwardly. "Listen, if I said anything earlier to make you and your friends uncomfortable I'm sorry. It's just I just can't help but spill everything when I talk about him."

"It was kind of awkward, but we would like to try and cheer you up." Dudley said. "We're gonna go to the beach tonight and they told me to see if you wanted to come."

"Um, okay. Will I need to wear a swimsuit?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Dudley said drinking some milk.

When they finished Dudley put the dishes in the sink and turn to Ginny.

"Goodnight," Ginny smiled before turning to return to the couch.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Dudley asked.

"Um, the couch if that's okay." Ginny said turning back around. "But if that's a problem I could crash on the floor."

"The couch is okay for now," Dudley said walking over to the red head. "But you shouldn't sleep on that thing the whole trip."

Just then the door opened and the trio stumbled in drunk.

"Shhh, Ron, you're going to wake them up." Hermione scolded after Ron slammed the door shut.

"We're already up." Ginny said causing the three to look at them.

"Well, then we're going to ravish Hermione." Ron giggled pulling her upstairs.

"Good night, old chap." Harry said before he walked into a wall.

Laughing he stumbled into the right direction and went upstairs with his friends.

"Well, sleep tight." Ginny smiled pushing Dudley towards the stairs as they heard Hermione's squeals.

"Very funny," Dudley glared before going up to his room.

Ginny went back to the couch and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh! Harry!" Hermione moaned an hour later as Ginny heard bumping noises.

Ginny lay on the couch with her hands on her ears having not been successful in falling asleep again. She heard movement on the stairs then Dudley appeared in the doorway.

"Want to go for breakfast, Ginny?" Dudley asked dressed in jeans and a shirt that said 'Halloween'.

"My clothes are in there." Ginny groaned giving a fake sob.

"You can have some of mine." Dudley said covering his ears and going back upstairs.

When he came back down he had a pair shorts and a shirt from when he was six. Ginny took them and changed quickly after Dudley turned around because Hermione was screaming her brother's name.

"EWW!" Ginny screamed as they got into the car seconds later.

"Let's not talk about it." Dudley said before he drove off as fast as he could.

Ginny watched it grow lighter, as Dudley drove, amazed at how asleep everything seemed. She felt the car stop after forty minutes and turned to face Dudley. He nudged his head towards the door then got out.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked as she closed the door to the car.

"We're at the beach." Dudley said receiving a glare from Ginny. "There's a place over there that will be open by the time we reach it twenty minutes from now."

"Why can't we drive?" Ginny asked as she followed Dudley.

"I thought you might like to see the sunrise." Dudley said pointing across the water.

Ginny looked and saw the sky was pink. She didn't say anything and continued to walk. At a point Ginny stopped and sat down to watch the sun finish rinsing.

"It's really beautiful." Ginny gasped as Dudley led her along.

"Yeah," Dudley said nodding his head.

A few minutes later Dudley held the door of the diner open for Ginny and followed in behind her.

"Always makes sure you're my first customer." A brown haired lady said coming out of the back.

"Of course, no one I know can make my waffles like you do, Bettie." Dudley said sweetly. "This is Ginny, Ginny this is Bettie, the owner."

"Hello," Ginny said shaking Bettie's hand.

"How long have you been dating this fine boy here?" Bettie asked after saying 'hi'.

"I just met him yesterday." Ginny said blushing. "My brother is friends with his cousin."

"Oh," Bettie said going back behind the counter. "Sit."

Ginny obeyed and sat next to Dudley on a stool.

"Mr. Harry Potter came in here one time when he was younger and busted all the plates and glasses." Bettie glared. "Nearly lost me my business."

Ginny smiled on the inside.

"Now what will you dears be having?" Bettie asked giving Ginny a menu.

"My usual," Dudley smiled.

"Um, the three meats and pancakes meal looks good." Ginny said handing back the menu. "And I'll have hot apple cider too."

Bettie nodded then left to the kitchen.

"I hope they're asleep when we get back." Dudley said as Ginny took out a knut.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that." Ginny said as she started to spin it on the counter top.

"I was just saying." Dudley said snatching up the coin. "What's this?"

"A knut," Ginny said softly. "The lowest amount in our kind of money."

"How many pounds is it worth?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said as Bettie came back out.

She sipped her cider after blowing on it and took the coin back when Dudley held it out. The two took their time after breakfast to head back to Privet Drive, but when they did they found the house quiet except for Ron's snoring.

"Let's agreed to forget we heard that." Ginny said sitting on the stairs. "I should go get washed up."

Dudley nodded and Ginny went up stairs.

After getting her clothes quickly Ginny went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed and went in grabbing her rain scented, sparkly shower gel. _I hope they don't do this the whole trip_, Ginny thought as she went underneath the shower head. Twenty minutes later Ginny got out of the shower smiling and grabbed a towel. She put on her underwear then dressed in a blue, cup-sleeved shirt, which showed off quite a bit of her chest and matching pants.

"Not embarrassed about the underwear now, are you?" Dudley commented as Ginny came out readjusting her shirt so you couldn't see the lace.

Ginny blushed, but didn't say anything before going downstairs.

The two went outside and listened to the birds while reading something off of the coffee table. Ginny had just finished an article about better orgasms when the sprinkler came on.

" Dudley, why is it raining? The forecast is suppose to be sunny." Ginny asked as she welcomed the water to cover her body.

"It's just the sprinkler." Dudley said as he was hit two. "Mum and Dad use it for their grass."

Ginny took of her shoes off and started to prance around. She was completely soaked when the sprinklers cut off twenty minutes later.

"You go out in the rain, don't you?" Dudley asked as Ginny laid down next to him.

"It depends, but yes. I prefer to go out when it's warm and raining, but when I'm upset I'll go out in the rain no matter what." Ginny said as she let Dudley watch her chest rise and fall.

Ginny saw Dudley move his hand to her left breast and remove a lizard. After he let it go the red haired moved closer to Dudley. He chuckled and ran his fingers threw her hair.

"Ginny, want in the world are you doing?" Ron shouted from the door.

"Oh leave me alone and go screw your mate with your best mate." Ginny said getting up and getting the soccer ball.

Ginny and Dudley stayed out there a little while longer before coming in for lunch. As the day went on Ginny got more bored. She was so glad when Dudley told her to go get ready around five till five. Ginny put on her green bikini and knocked on Dudley's door.

"Come in," Dudley called.

"I want your opinion about this." Ginny said before she opened the door.

Ginny saw Dudley get a lustful look in his eyes before he smiled and walked over.

"You look damn good." Dudley said causing Ginny to blush.

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly. "I'll just go put on my dress and get my bag."

"Where in the world are you going in that?" Harry asked as Ginny entered the kitchen minutes later.

"Out," Ginny said giving him a look that said 'think again if you want to stop me'.

"Not in that rag." Ron said wiping his mouth.

"Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to her." Dudley said before he and Ginny left.

When they got to the beach Ginny pulled off the dress after getting out and heard some guys whistle. She turned around and saw Joel and Nathan standing with some other guys. She waved and walked over with Dudley.

"Would you like to keep a young man like me company?" A guy with a tongue piercing asked slipping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, but no." Ginny said giving the guy a kiss on the cheek. "That's for asking though."

"Is this your new girlfriend?" The guy asked Dudley.

"Cousin's friend's sister," Dudley said as he began twitching slightly. "Ginny, why don't you lay down in the sun, we'll be over in a few minutes?"

Ginny nodded and went over to a warm spot of sand.

She spread out the blanket Dudley brought and laid down and closed her eyes. Ginny was just about asleep when Dudley, Joel, and Nathan came over staggering slightly.

"Can someone put lotion on me?" Ginny asked opening one eye.

"I will." The three guys said at once.

"Okay," Ginny said untying her top.

Ginny moaned softly as the guys rubbed lotion into her skin, but only Dudley heard. She was sad when they stopped. Nathan tied Ginny's top back together and they went into the water. After a few hours Ginny got back off of the blanket and took off her swim suit. She had been sitting there for a while waiting for the guys to come back with her steak sandwich and was getting bored. The red head got in the water and swam a few feet before standing up and letting her self get knocked back down by waves. Ginny had been doing this for a while when Dudley called her name.

"Come back here and put your clothes back on." Dudley called out to Ginny, who swam closer.

"But I don't want to get out." Ginny pouted.

Dudley walked over to Ginny and she blushed.

"You should've thought about that before you took your clothes off." Dudley said pulling Ginny to her feet and picking her up.

When they got to the blanket Joel wrapped her in a towel and fed her. Ginny could tell that they were high or something, but didn't press the matter because she was having a good time.

"Can you drive?" Dudley asked a few minutes later after he stopped giggling as Ginny put her dress back on.

"A little, you giggling fool." Ginny said as she started dancing with Nathan and Joel.

"Well, you're gonna have to drive home." Dudley laughed as he drank more of his beer.

"Fine," Ginny said as Joel started grinding her back side.

Twenty minutes later Dudley announced it was time for them to go home. Ginny grabbed the blanket and towels while Dudley stumbled to the car giggling his head off.

"I'll see guys later," Dudley said getting in the car.

"Yeah, man. Later," Joel said before turning around and throwing up.

"That's what happens when you hog all the waste, man." Nathan laughed.

"Bye Nathan, bye Joel." Ginny said putting the stuff in the car.

She got in and tapped the steering wheel with her wand out of view then started it. Ginny drove fairly descent and was not surprised to see Dudley was asleep when they got home. Sighing she left the stuff in the car and went around to Dudley's door.

"Come on, Dudley, it's time to go in." Ginny said undoing his seat belt.

"But I want to have more fun, baby." Dudley said sleepily.

" Dudley," Ginny said pulling him out the car.

Once she had him steady Ginny led him to the front door and into the house. And as Ginny led Dudley into his room he pulled her into a kiss. But before she could react Dudley slipped his hand underneath dress.

" Dudley, remove your hand." Ginny said pulling out of the kiss.

"But it feels so good when it's fingers are in here." Dudley said sticking two fingers in Ginny.

Ginny ignored how good it felt and punched Dudley before running downstairs. She went into the kitchen and saw it was raining. She quickly went outside, crying as she did so, when the rain hit her she sobbed harder.Ginny lay down in the mud and stayed out there all night. She told Dudley what he did the next day and he apologized. Saying he wasn't thinking straight and that he would never intentionally violate her. Ginny forgave him but didn't take him up on his offers to the beach for the rest of the week.


	3. The Birthday Party

When Ginny walked into the kitchen on her birthday the trio didn't say anything about it until Dudley did.

"Thanks," Ginny said sarcastically, but they didn't notice.

That night they went out, saying they would be back around noon the next day, leaving Ginny alone with Dudley.

"Joel and Nathan said they're gonna come over with tacos." Dudley said coming into the sitting room and laying on the floor next to Ginny, who was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nobody remembered my birthday, but you." Ginny sobbed.

"Your mum didn't send you any more condoms?" Dudley asked.

"She never remembers my birthday until the first of September." Ginny said wiping her face. "Just like everyone else. Same routine, I come down for breakfast and there they are with an ice cream cake that has 'sorry' on it. They apologize and then it's back to the chaos the morning suppose to be and just as I go to take a bite it's time to go."

"How about you forget them tonight?" Dudley said running his hands threw Ginny's hair.

"Joel is gonna bring over some stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Ginny asked as a car pulled up.

"Grass," Dudley said before the door opened.

Joel and Nathan came in caring a cake box and bags.

"Hey, what's wrong with our girl, mate?" Nathan asked putting what he had down on the coffee table and picking up Ginny and sitting on the couch.

"No one remembered her birthday except us." Dudley said handing Nathan a taco to feed to Ginny.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry." Nathan apologized as Ginny ate.

Ginny nodded.

"Did you bring something to drink?" Ginny asked as Joel's bag clanked sounding like it held bottles.

"Coolers, beer, wine, and a chocolate shake." Joel said setting the bottles and shake on the table. "The shake is for everyone to lay off the drunken stage a few minutes."

"I'd like to try the wine." Ginny said taking a sip of the shake.

"Coming right up," Joel said before he went after glasses.

After they ate an hour and a half later Ginny saw Dudley light up a fat roll of paper and took it after he puffed twice. She coughed and passed quickly after a small one.

"I want cake," Ginny said slurring slightly.

"Okay," Dudley said as he got up.

"Can you get my video camera?" Ginny asked and he nodded.

"Joel, that's ten puffs now. Pass the damn thing, mate." Nathan said hitting his friend.

"Hey, when the stuff is good it's good." Joel said before passing it to Ginny, who took a larger puff this time.

"Do another," Nathan said when Ginny gave it to him.

Ginny puffed again, this time it was long and better.

'That is good." Ginny giggled.

Nathan smiled then puffed as Dudley came back.

"Okay, mate, lets sing to them." Joel said after turning on the camera.

Ginny directed them as Dudley lit two candles and cut them off at the end.

Ginny grabbed a chunk of cake and started eating it. She was about to lick the icing off her hand, but Nathan did that for her.

"Can I eat off of ya'll?" Ginny asked pulling off Nathan's shirt.

"Yes," the three guys said eagerly.

"Well, get undressed then," Ginny said taking her camera from Joel.

As they undressed Ginny couldn't help, but touch herself. Dudley noticed and pointed it out to his friends as he puffed. He walked over to Ginny and made her get really worked up by whispering in her ear before he made her come by moving her hand faster.

"Joel is first." Ginny said giving Dudley the camera before grabbing some cake.

She smeared it all over his chest and started licking it off. As Ginny finished she gripped Joel's cock and wiped the icing on her hand on it and put it in her mouth. She heard him groan and smiled. As he was about to come Ginny felt him start to shake and moved her head faster.

"Nathan, you're next." Ginny panted after drinking Joel's release.

When she put her mouth on him after eating the cake Ginny could tell he was eager and moved every fast. She drank slowly making Nathan cum again.

"Next," Ginny panted before Dudley laid down.

Ginny smeared the cake and ate slowly hearing every groan Dudley made. As she moved down he played with her hair. She moved slowly taunting him, making him groan loudly in annoyance. Then all of the sudden she started moving very fast making Dudley whimper with pleasure. As she drank Ginny pointed at Joel, who was jacking off, and then behind her.

"Wait," Dudley panted. "Go upstairs and get my box before do that…fuck you're good at this Ginny."

Joel obeyed and Ginny felt him put something in her minutes later as she drank another release.

"What was that?" Ginny asked as she licked her lips.

"A condom," Joel said before sliding in her.

Ginny moaned 'thanks' before going back to Dudley. Three or four hours later Ginny was laid on top of Nathan moaning in his ear as he and Dudley pounded her.

"Let Joel have one more go then I'm going to sleep." Ginny moaned after she came.

She felt the guys pull out and then let Joel pick her up and lay her on the floor, on the couch cover. After screaming her lungs out and coming Ginny felt a cover come over them and fell asleep. She woke to find the guys had curled up with her. Ginny moaned at the pounding in her head and the ache between her legs.

"Good morning, Ginny." Joel said as he woke up minutes later before he woke the other two telling them that he could tell Ginny was still hurting.

"Nathan, stay here with Ginny Joel and I will go get something to eat." Dudley said after he and the guys gave Ginny an individual heated kiss.

"Okay," Nathan said as Joel got up and started looking for his pants.

Ginny curled up in Nathan's arms after Dudley and Joel left minutes later and stayed that way until he asked her if she still hurt.

"Yeah, do you think moving in and out slowly will help?" Ginny asked after nodding.

"I've heard it helps." Nathan said before Ginny laid on the couch cover.

Ginny felt him take out the condom from the night before and put a new one in before he put one on him self and went in her. She gasped and moaned as Nathan slowly moved.

"It feels so much better!" Ginny moaned as Dudley and Joel came back carrying bags of food. "OH! FUCK!"

"What are you doing?" Joel asked as Nathan leaned against the couch panting.

"He's helping me get over the pain between my legs." Ginny said before Dudley fed her a mango slice. "That's good."

Ginny was fed for the next hour by the guys as they kissed her all over, but then Joel and Nathan said that they had to go. She kissed them good bye and then got on Dudley's lap after he sat down. He fed her a strawberry and groaned as she sunk her teeth in it.

"You're so sexy," Dudley groaned as Ginny ate the rest of the strawberry.

"No, I'm not." Ginny smiled as Dudley dipped his fingers in her.

"Yes you are, Ginny." Dudley said as Ginny gasped. "Your red hair brings it out the most."

Ginny started to lose her breath as her body filled with pleasure.

"Oh! Dudley!" Ginny gasped as his fingers worked their magic.

Ginny came soon after gasping Dudley's name louder and pulled him into a kiss.

Ginny watched Dudley take a strawberry and put it underneath her, scooping up her juices on it.

"Do you-" Dudley started as he ate the strawberry before he and Ginny heard her name being screeched.

Ginny looked at the doorway and saw her brother and the rest of the trio gaping at them. She quickly wrapped herself up in a cover and stood up.

" Dudley, what the fuck is going on here?" Harry asked going as red as Ron.

"Breakfast," Dudley said putting the stem of the strawberry on the coffee table.

"No sex, just breakfast, you guys." Ginny said, sitting back down on Dudley's lap.

"Why are you naked then?" Ron asked.

"Because I didn't sleep in anything, duh." Ginny said annoyed. "I don't feel uncomfortable around Dudley, so I didn't put anything on."

"Well, I don't want you to ever do that again." Ron said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

" Dudley, you have something white on your mouth." Hermione said and Ginny wiped it off.

"Good stuff," Dudley smiled licking Ginny's finger.

For the rest of the trip Ginny spent the night in Dudley's bed with just him. And some times with Joel and Nathan too.

"Oh! Dudley!" Ginny moaned as Dudley pinned her against the kitchen counter the day she was suppose to leave.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already left. Ginny had told them she had just put her clothes in the washer when they asked her if she was ready to head out, so she said would be along later because she didn't want to carry wet clothes while flooing.

"Are you going to visit me later?" Dudley asked as he kissed Ginny's lips lightly.

"Depends," Ginny moaned as Dudley thrust forward again in her. "Will you have a girlfriend by then?"

"Only if it's you, Ginny." Dudley said before he started ramming Ginny harder.

"FUCK!" Ginny cried as came and then was made to come again.

"DIDIKINS!" the two heard seconds later after they had moved to the floor.

"Mum, dad, what are you doing back so early?" Dudley asked as he got off of Ginny and they stood facing the stove readjusting their clothes.

"The plane left early." Mr. Dursley said when his son and Ginny turned around.

"I should get my stuff and go." Ginny said catching her breath. "I'm sorry about that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

Ginny put her clothes in her bag and was just about to floo when Dudley offered to drive her. They sat in silence other then when Ginny was telling Dudley which way to go. When they reached the Burrow Ginny turned off the car before pulling Dudley into a kiss.

"I'll owl you about seeing you over Christmas break." Ginny panted lightly before turning the car back on.

She smiled and got out of the car with her stuff.


	4. Chirstmas Vacation

The next day as they boarded the train Ginny saw Nathan and he looked like he was trying to cheer up this little eleven year old girl.

"Everything will be fine, Kenny." Nathan said as Ginny crept up behind him.

"Funny seeing you here," Ginny said scaring Nathan.

"You're a witch too?" Nathan asked.

"This is my sixth year." Ginny smiled. "Is this your sister?"

"Cousin slash sister," Nathan said. "Aunt BeBe died giving birth."

Ginny nodded and waved.

"This is a friend I made this summer, Kenny. Her name is Ginny." Nathan introduced.

Kendal waved.

"If you want I could explain everything to you the ride there." Ginny offered.

"Thank you, Ginny." Kendal said taking the red head's hand.

Ginny hugged Nathan and got on the train with Kendal after getting their trunks on it. Three months later Ginny sat up late owling Dudley saying that she couldn't go home, but he could come to the school because there was going to be a Christmas ball Christmas night. Ginny sent the letter and went to sleep with a smile. The next day Ginny sat down to breakfast at the Gryffindor house table and waved to Kendal, who had been sorted into Hufflepuff. She had started looking for the mail when her brother and his friends sat down.

"Don't pee yourself," Ron laughed. "The mail is always late."

"Yeah, but this letter decides if I have to spent Christmas listening to the lot of you." Ginny said before the owl she sent come and dropped a package.

Ginny caught it and opened it up, which turned out to be a mistake. Dudley had been funny and sent a box of multi colored condoms with his note. She quickly shoved the box into her bag and read the note, blushing hard.

How would I get there? I'm sure you'll have some way, so yes. The condoms are for later when I get there, so don't use any of them. How's school? Kenny? Harry and them? Will you be my girlfriend?

D

"Yea," Ginny said standing up.

She went to the owlery and wrote Dudley telling him to ask Nathan how to get to platform 9 ¾, what day he was suppose to get on the train, and that she would be his girlfriend. The next Saturday Ginny woke up and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a sweater and her boots and went down to breakfast.

"What are you so bouncy for?" Harry asked as Ginny was nearly bouncing off the bench as she ate.

"She's practicing for the night when you take her virginity." Draco joked as he walked by to leave the great hall.

"That would be impossible, Malfoy." Ginny said checking her watch once again.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco and Ron asked at the same time.

"Whatever I meant is my business. And now if you won't mind I have a boyfriend to be meeting." Ginny said before leaving.

She ran down the snowy path towards the open gates and saw Dudley talking to Joel and Nathan. Ginny smiled and ran faster.

"What on earth did you do to your hair?" Ginny asked when she reached them.

She now saw the different colored strands of hair on top of Dudley's head.

"Some guy at school did it." Dudley said twitching slightly. "Why? Does it embarrass you in front of your boyfriend?"

"No," Ginny said before she pulled Nathan and Joel into a hug. "Come on, breakfast should still be there for another forty minutes."

"You go ahead." Dudley said as Ginny followed his hand to his pocket, as he twitched again, and could tell he had something.

"Come in, I'll show you a place where you won't be interrupted." Ginny said as Nathan and Joel noticed the hint of sadness in her voice.

Dudley agreed and they headed to the school.

Ginny dropped Nathan and Joel off with Kendal, who was happy to see her brother then led Dudley to the Room of Requirements. She closed the door and heard Dudley take whatever it was out of his pocket.

"Am I that bad?" Ginny asked as she started to sob twenty minutes later when her boyfriend was done.

"No, Ginny," Dudley said pulling Ginny into a hug. "I would've offered you some, but I don't want you doing this stuff. It's like way, way, way better than weed, but it messes you up really bad."

"Then don't do it." Ginny said looking into Dudley's eyes.

"I'm getting better at stopping, baby." Dudley said kissing his girlfriend. "I only do it once a month."

Ginny wiped her eyes and Dudley kissed her again. She moaned at the feeling of Dudley pressing her against the wall and brought him closer. They had just started getting real passionate when the door opened.

"Oh, weasel b is going to love this." Ginny heard Draco say as she and Dudley readjusted their clothes before they heard 'Weasley, I think this weasel belongs to you' being shouted.

Ginny groaned before the trio came in.

" Dudley, what are you doing here?" Harry asked before Draco got interested.

"I was invited." Dudley slurred slightly before he stumbled slightly.

"Ginny, don't tell that's your boyfriend." Hermione said with a harsh laugh. "You're such an attention seeker."

"What or who I do is none of your business." Ginny said before walking over to Draco and whispering what had happened the first night they spent at the Dursley's to him. "Harry on the other hand, since he's the golden boy and all, should have everyone in his business."

Ginny led Dudley out of the room and went to the library where Joel was hitting on Luna Lovegood.

"Thank you, for asking me to the ball thing." Joel said kissing her on the cheek, making her eyes look dreamy times ten.

Ginny smiled and asked to borrow him.

"Sure," Luna said before going off to find her invisible half cat half lizard thing.

"Nathan said he'd meet us for lunch. His sister wanted to show him everything. Her classrooms, the dungeons, this Snape guy and some other things." Joel said and Ginny nodded.

She took them for a two hour tour then up to the common room and up to her own room and told them she was going to take a nap.

"I'll go with you." Dudley said trying to focus.

Ginny took him by the arm and told Joel there was a TV and some videos he might be interested in. When Ginny got on the bed Dudley got on too and kissed her.

"I love you and I'm happy to see you again." Dudley said placing butterfly kisses on Ginny's face.

Ginny smiled and let him take her sweater off.

"You've been keeping these safe for me?" Dudley asked kissing Ginny's breasts.

Ginny nodded and moaned at her boyfriend's movements.

She was a gasping mess when Dudley pulled off her underwear and started kissing her thigh. As he ate her she moved with his tongue, back and forth. Dudley kissed back up her body after she came and bit her shoulder.

" Dudley," Ginny moaned before pulling off his clothes.

When she felt him inside her she squealed in pleasure. She was mesmerized by his thrusts as they sent her over the edge.

"Oh! DUDLEY!" Ginny screamed as she came hard nearly an hour and a half later moving the bed back and forth.

When they stopped they fell asleep for forty minutes.

"You guys it's time for lunch." Nathan said shaking Ginny.

"Is Dudley up?" Ginny asked.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head.

"Okay," Ginny said rolling over and curling up with her boyfriend. "We'll be up in ten."

Ginny heard door close and started stroking Dudley.

" Dudley, will you promise me you won't use whatever it was you brought while you are here?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Dudley groaned before Ginny put him in her mouth and made him come.

When they had dressed Ginny led them to the great hall. Over the next few days everything went well. Nathan and Joel both had dates for the ball and they and Dudley were really interested in the kinds of things taught at the school. Ten minutes before the ball Christmas night Ginny came out of the bathroom in this beautiful green gown.

"Ginny," Nathan, Joel, and Dudley gasped.

"You look so pretty, baby." Dudley said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled before they left.

Ginny spent most of the night with Dudley, but danced with Draco against her will for some reason. She tugged her boyfriend outside towards the end and they talked for an hour about how they would miss each other and how they would meet up when school let out. Ginny shivered and that caused Dudley tugged her back into the castle. After reaching her rooms Ginny slid off her dress, which made her boyfriend groan, and got into the bed.

"So, I'm not going to get any to night?" Dudley asked as he undressed and Ginny curled up under the sheets.

"Not if you're out there you're not." Ginny said with a smile.

The two shared a very passionate night before falling asleep.


	5. The Summer and End

When school ended a long six months later Ginny paid a surprise visit to Dudley as soon as they got back.

"Hey," Dudley said opening the door.

"Are you moving?" Ginny asked seeing boxes that were piled up.

"To a flat in London," Dudley nodded. "I can't stay home forever."

"Well, that's great." Ginny smiled. "How have you been?"

"Ginny, I told you I go to rehab everyday from four to nine." Dudley said kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

"That's not what I asked." Ginny said innocently.

"That's what you meant, was it not?" Dudley asked and Ginny nodded. "I'm getting better, baby. Gin, would you like to help me put this stuff in the car?"

"Sure," Ginny smiled.

They loaded the car quickly and Dudley got his keys. He drove them over to the flat and they took the boxes up. Ginny emptied her hands and looked around. It was nicely sized with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a sitting room, and a kitchen.

"It's great, Dudley." Ginny smiled coming back to her boyfriend.

"It will be better when you move in." Dudley said kissing Ginny.

"Next year, if we're still together," Ginny said biting Dudley's bottom lip.

Dudley groaned.

"Then we can get married." Ginny said knowing Dudley would change the subject which he did.

Ginny helped Dudley all day and in return he took her out to a place near his flat. It was a wizard pub he had found. They spent most of dinner deciding what they would do over the next few weeks and had only decided that Ginny would go with Dudley to his rehab things.

"Stay with me tonight." Dudley said wrapping his arms around Ginny as they walked back.

" Dudley, I don't know." Ginny smiled. "Mum's probably mad I spent all this time here because I just got back home today."

"Can we call?" Dudley asked.

"Fine," Ginny said kissing Dudley's nose.

"No," Arthur said threw the phone minutes later.

"But dad-"

"I don't want you alone with some boy I haven't met." Arthur said sternly.

"Who do you think I was with when Ron and 'em went partying last summer?" Ginny asked. "We wouldn't being having this conversation if mum hadn't made me go."

"Put him on," Arthur sighed.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Dudley said after putting the phone to his ear. "I promise not to hurt your daughter. If I did it would kill me or I'm sure you or another family member would. She can stay in the bedroom across from mine. I would probably kiss her good night, yes. No sex will be had Mr. Weasley I swear. I'll take her back to you in one piece, sir. Sure, I'll stay for breakfast. Okay, we'll see you in the morning. Good bye, Mr. Weasley. Okay. Okay. Okay. Mmhm. Bye."

"I stay?" Ginny asked and Dudley smiled.

"Yep," Dudley said, nodding. "He's going to send over some clothes for tomorrow."

"Okay," Ginny said pulling off her shirt and heading toward the back. "Which one am I sleeping in?"

"The one with the bed," Dudley said ashis girlfriend purposely let her breasts fall out of her bra as she took it off.

Ginny rubbed them and moaned.

"Ginny, please," Dudley groaned sticking out a little bit. "I promised your father."

"You did, I didn't." Ginny smiled dropping the rest of her clothes.

She went into the room with a bed and got on it. Ginny opened her legs as she rubbed herself and saw her boyfriend in the door. He came in and got on the bed and pulled her in a kiss. As she started to come Ginny felt Dudley send a hand down between her legs to help her. Ginny moaned into his mouth, nearly screaming. When their hands slowed Ginny kissed Dudley more lovingly.

"I'll see you in the morning, baby" Ginny smiled and Dudley left after nodding.

The next day Ginny found her self cold and quickly went to find Dudley. She found him asleep on a blow up mattress. Quietly she curled up with him and looked at his eyes as they moved behind their lids. About ten minutes had gone by when Dudley opened an eye.

"What time is it?" Dudley asked.

"After seven," Ginny said quietly. "Mum's most likely a little ways into starting, so we have some time."

"I'd rather suffer the wrath of your father before breakfast." Dudley said and Ginny sighed.

Half an hour later they came out of the bathroom and dressed. Ginny was combing her hair when she saw Dudley was playing with something out of the corner of her eye.

"What is that?" Ginny asked, putting her hair up.

"A memory stick for your father." Dudley said putting it in his pocket. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'll have to put on underwear when we get there." Ginny said making Dudley groan as he followed her out of the room.

When they got there Arthur made Dudley sit at the kitchen table and explain himself.

"…and I've stopped using drugs because of your daughter because when I visited Hogwarts at Christmas she broke my heart." Dudley said looking at Ginny, who was helping her mum.

Ginny looked over.

"She said 'am I that bad' after showing me this room where I could use and I couldn't stand to see those tears pour down your daughter's face again." Dudley said keeping eye contact. "So, I've clean five months and a few days."

"Well, other then that I don't see a problem, but you're getting help so that's good." Arthur said rubbing his chin. "Molly?"

"He seems lovely, dear." Molly said over her shoulder.

"Fine," Arthur said holding out his hand. "But you hurt her and you will get hurt."

"Perfectly understandable, sir." Dudley said shaking Arthur's hand.

"Now that you've made nice you can give that thing to him." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you for reminding me." Dudley said reaching in his pocket. "This is for your computer. You put your files on it and you're able to open them on another computer after plugging it in of course."

"How does it work?" Arthur asked in fascination.

"Okay, um, let's say Ginny's packing for school." Dudley said laying the stick on the table. "And the stick is her trunk. She puts her things in it and gets on the train and when she opens it up everything is in her trunk."

"Thank you," Arthur said pocketing the memory stick while receiving a glare from his wife.

"Would you like something to drink?" Molly asked. "The food is almost done."

"Coffee," Dudley said and Molly nodded.

"So, what do you plan on doing now that you're out of school?" Arthur asked as Ginny started putting the food on the table.

"I have some interviews for a photographer's assistant this week and next week, but I would like to be an actual photographer." Dudley said as foot steps were heard coming down stairs.

"I see you brought him back with you." Ron said as he entered the kitchen with swollen lips and messed up hair.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Ginny said giving Ron a look that made him jump.

"No," Ron said as Hermione and Harry entered not looking much better then him.

Ginny and Dudley looked at each other and squealed.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked when they stopped.

"I don't want to relive it anymore then I have." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Same here," Dudley said sticking his tongue out and shaking his head.

"Well, you all sit down the food is done." Molly said shaking her head.

Ginny sat down next to Dudley and gave him his coffee, which caused her to receive a kiss on the cheek. Her father and boyfriend shared nice conversations threw out the meal while her mum made small talk with her and the trio. Ginny was just about to refill her plate when she heard Charlie's voice.

"CHARLIE!" Ginny said bolting out of her seat running over to her brother.

"Nice to see you too," Charlie said hugging his sister tightly. "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Same here," Ginny smiled. "You first,"

"Okay," Charlie said moving aside to reveal a beautiful twenty something year old woman with long brown hair. "This is my girlfriend Jasmine. Jasmine, this is my sister, Ginny."

"Hello," Jasmine said hugging Ginny sweetly.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, all though Charlie never said a word." Ginny smiled. "But you can't blame him if he wants to keep you away from the family."

"And I suppose that guy over there has something to do with you." Charlie said nodding in Dudley's direction.

"His name is Dudley and he's my boyfriend." Ginny said sounding like a five year old.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, all though Ginny never said a word." Charlie said mimicking his sister as he shook Dudley's hand. "And what do you do? And don't say my sister. Too many noses have been broken because little boys thought it funny to say that."

"I'm hoping to be a photographer's assistant." Dudley said as Ginny sat down after bringing in chairs for her brother and girlfriend. "But I want to do it professionally."

"That's cool," Charlie said sitting down.

Just then the clock struck eleven.

"Ginny, I have to go." Dudley said getting up. "I have an interview."

"Okay, I'll escort you to the door." Ginny said getting up.

She led Dudley around the corner to the door and pulled him into a very heated kiss. They bummed along the wall until Dudley reached behind him and opened the door. Ginny was about to pull back when Dudley hit her in her middle area. She moaned and kissed him a little bit longer.

"Ginny, it doesn't take that long." Molly called after her daughter as they pulled out of the kiss.

"I'm coming." Ginny said licking her lips.

"Not right now you aren't, but maybe in a few hours." Dudley said kissing Ginny quickly before leaving.

Ginny giggled and went back in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

She spent most of the day talking with Jasmine before she went outside to swim. Ginny went into the water and sighed. When she got out she was panting likeshe and Dudley had gone at it for hours. Ginny groaned and laid on her back on her towel.

" Dudley," Ginny moaned as her hands went over and down her body.

Ginny rubbed herself slowly and came hard while muffling her screams of pleasure by biting her arm. She took her hand out of her bikini bottoms and laid there for a while. When three thirty came around Ginny heard a knock on the door and answered it. It was her boyfriend.

"Ready?" Dudley asked pulling her close to him so their mouths we're close, but not touching.

"To your rehab session, yeah," Ginny said sucking on Dudley's bottom lip.

"Go tell your parents where we're going." Dudley said kissing Ginny heatedly.

"Ok," Ginny said going back in the house.

When she came back out Dudley was standing by the car. Ginny smiled and got in. They talked about Dudley's interview the whole ride there and it sounded as though it went well.

"Good afternoon," Keith, the rehab instructor, greeted as everyone sat down.

"Good afternoon," was heard in various places.

"I'm glad to see all of you again." Keith said then turned to Dudley. "May I ask that you introduce your friend Dudley?"

"This is my girlfriend, Ginny." Dudley said loudly. "She is the reason why I choose to come to rehab. She is great and I decided that I'd rather have her than drugs."

The room clapped.

"Well, I'm glad to finally meet you." Keith said smiling at Ginny. "Now, what we are going to do today is go around and talk about experiences and the last time you were using and how you felt."

Ginny was amazed by the stories and what her boyfriend said as he talked about how he felt when they where have sex his first night at her school.

"…I mean it was a constant battle between 'pull out and finish the bag then come back' and 'stay where you are you love her…you can feel her start to come…she's coming for you because she loves you…she's having this beautiful orgasm because of you her, love…fuck, you love it when she makes you cum like this'." Dudley said and Ginny blushed hard. "I cried after she fell asleep for actually thinking about leaving during us making love."

"How does that make you feel?" Keith asked Ginny.

"A little saddened, but he loves me or else he won't have stayed." Ginny smiled. "I very glad that he stayed."

Then the room burst into inappropriate gestures and such.

"Hey, leave the two love birds alone." Keith said before he turned to Logan, who was sitting next to Ginny.

After the meeting ended Dudley took Ginny to his flat. He pulled Ginny into a heated kissed and she moaned like she was about to come. Ginny gripped Dudley's hair as she melted.

"Ginny," Dudley groaned pulling out of the kiss.

" Dudley, I need you." Ginny moaned stumbling away from Dudley to pull off her clothes.

"Let me call your parents." Dudley groaned kissing Ginny's breasts.

Ginny sat on the floor after dialing her number for her boyfriend. She heard her father agree and say he'll be over to drop off her clothes. Dudley said okay then ordered a pizza for them after hanging up.

"My hands aren't enough." Ginny said pulling Dudley down next to her. "I need you to make love to me."

"After your father leaves I promise." Dudley said kissing up and down her body. "Why don't you go into the bedroom and make yourself lovelier for me."

"Okay," Ginny said before getting up.

Twenty minutes later Ginny saw Dudley enter the room she had slept in the night before carrying a pizza box and her clothes. She watched him set them down and get undressed.

"I love you," Dudley whispered as he started kissing Ginny's neck.

"I love you too," Ginny moaned lying back on the mattress. " Dudley! Oh! Dudley!"

Ginny tried to wrap her legs around her boyfriend, but he kept on unwrapping them saying he wanted to taste every inch of her first. When he had Ginny was a gasping mess. Ginny felt Dudley slide in her and tried not to come as he rubbed against her walls.

"Oh! Dudley! Oh! Fuck! Ride it harder! Oh! SHIT!" Ginny screamed as started to come. " DUDLEY!"

"Ginny, you're so beautiful." Dudley groaned as he cummed hard in her.

Ginny felt tears leak from her eyes and clung to her boyfriend. She rolled them over so she was on top and cried into Dudley's chest. Ginny heard his comforting words and cried harder. The next day Ginny woke up and went to the bathroom. She slowly washed her hands and looked at herself. Her eyes were red and she could see tear stains all over her face. Ginny slashed her face with water then went back to the room where Dudley was still knocked out. She got the pizza then climbed back on the mattress after putting a heating charm on it. Dudley started whimpering 'Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry I slept with your daughter, please don't hurt me' during her third slice and she woke him up with a smile.

"My dad hasn't found out yet." Ginny laughed as Dudley jumped as he woke up.

"Baby, are you okay?" Dudley asked attentively as he sat up. "You were crying for a long time."

"I'm fine," Ginny said eating her crust. "I was just thinking about what you said in the rehab meeting."

"Baby, I wasn't thinking that when we made love last night." Dudley said reassuringly. "I was contemplating if I should ask you to marry me at the end of your school year actually."

Ginny's mouth hung open and then Dudley realized what he had blurted out and blushed, not look at his girlfriend.

Ginny made Dudley face her and held out a piece of pizza for him to take bit out of. As he did she smiled.

"You're sweet," Ginny said as she bit off a piece. "Did my dad say anything about me going home?"

"He said that he would like for you to spend the remainder of the month at home. And then you can move in with me or whatever." Dudley said as Ginny gave him the slice. "And he said that we didn't have to go over to breakfast at the Burrow if we didn't want to."

"Okay," Ginny said as she put the box on the ground by her boyfriend. "Would you like me to move in?"

"You can that way, you won't have your parents digging in you're underwear drawer." Dudley said grabbing for another slice.

"Don't eat too much food and activity result in cramps." Ginny smiled lying down on her stomach.

"And what kind of activity would I be doing?" Dudley asked.

"Finish up and find out." Ginny said going under the covers.

She felt Dudley jump as she put him in her mouth. Ginny heard the pizza slice hit the floor as she moved her head faster.

"Ginny! Oh, baby you know what you're doing! Oh! Shit! Oh! BABY!" Dudley groaned pulling the covers off of Ginny.

Ginny drank the release and kissed up her boyfriend's body.

"I love you, Dudley Dursley." Ginny smiled before they continued.

Two months later Ginny sat up late on a newly bought couch crying her eyes out. She was suppose to go off to school in a few hours and didn't want to leave. It was the third night in a row that she had done this.

"Baby, baby, baby," Dudley said coming in and picking up Ginny. "We'll be fine. We'll see each other at Christmas and then I'll take you home after graduation."

"I want to stay here." Ginny sobbed. "I want to take showers with you in the morning and watch you as you dress and then send you of to work with your lunch and kiss."

"And I want you to too, but I don't want you to not finish your education because of me." Dudley said lying down on the couch with his girlfriend lying on top of him. "I'll send you love letters with scented parchment and little mix cds everyday."

"With a peppermint," Ginny sniffed.

Dudley nodded.

"You're so sweet," Ginny sobbed.

"Not as sweet as you are." Dudley said comforting his girlfriend. "I'll be here waiting for you I promise. You can even order my friends to keep a leash on me."

"How do you know I haven't already?" Ginny smiled.

Ginny kissed Dudley then curled up and fell asleep.

Nine months later Ginny curled up with Dudley as she woke up the day after graduation. But she noticed something on her finger. It was a big diamond ring. Ginny closed her eyes and slowly remembered Dudley purposing as they came. She opened her eyes and saw her fiancée was awake.

"Good morning, baby." Dudley said kissing Ginny on her forehead.

"I was expecting something more romantic." Ginny said looking at her ring.

"Well, I could always take it back and wait until tonight." Dudley said as his hand moved to remove the ring.

"No, it's there already." Ginny exclaimed moving her hand out of reach.

She climbed on top of Dudley and turned around so her back was facing him. Ginny asked him to rub her shoulders and he did. He had just started moving his hand up and down Ginny's front when the door opened.

"Mum, why don't you knock?" Ginny asked as her mother came in holding Hermione's

twins, one belong to Harry and the other Ron.

"It's not like I've never seen you naked before." Molly said rolling her eyes. "I mean it's not like we shared a body or anything."

"Okay, mum." Ginny said putting her hair behind her ear.

"You accepted, Ginny, that's great." Molly said with a smile.

"I asked for permission." Dudley said holding his hands up in the air when Ginny turned to face him.

"Well, you two hurry up the train leaves in three hours." Molly said walking back to the door.

"We'll be down after a while." Ginny said before her mother left. "Come on let's go get in the shower. We talk about the wedding in there."

Ginny smiled as Dudley groaned and they went into the bathroom.

"I was expecting you to handle this. You know, make this your fairy tale wedding." Dudley said as they got under the water.

"But what about your fairy tale wedding, Dudley?" Ginny asked snuggling against him.

"My fairy tale wedding is to marry someone I love." Dudley said kissing Ginny's forehead.

"Fine, I'll talk about it with mum." Ginny sighed. "Speaking of parents, I haven't seen yours in two years."

"I've been trying, Ginny. But they really don't seem to be keen to see you again." Dudley said sadly. "I mean you know I tried last summer, they're just small minded."

"I really would like to meet them properly though." Ginny said sniffing.

"You will," Dudley promised. "When we get home I promise that they will be eating dinner with us one day this week."

Ginny nodded then they started washing up.

When they found Ginny's family outside Hermione was trying to get her boyfriends to hold their children. Ginny sat next to her parents in front of Dudley and smiled.

"You know I can go and drown them seeing that we're by the lake and all." Hermione threatened.

Harry and Ron quickly took their baby and began feeding them.

"Honestly, you helped create them you better take care of them." Hermione said angrily as she laid across their laps.

"Did it hurt?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes," Hermione snarled as she glared at Ginny.

"But it pays," Molly reassured Ginny with a smile. "I remember seeing Bill after he was born with a head full of orange fuss. They're so adorable first time you see them."

"I'd like to have kids." Ginny said with a smile.

"Not now though," Dudley said in an 'I'm not going to do that' voice.

"Why?" Ginny asked turning around to glare at him.

"I'm selfish," Dudley said kissing Ginny sweetly.

"Oh…" Ginny trailed off blushing.

"Get a room," Ron said then glanced down at his arms. "On second hand never mind that."

Hermione hit him in his stomach then did the same to Harry because he was snickering.

"Now, that's enough." Arthur said causing Hermione to glare at him. "It is just as much your fault as it is theirs, Hermione, so, don't even glare at me."

Molly nodded in agreement.

Ginny shook her head then curled up on Dudley's lap.

The two were married nine months later in a beach house that the Dursleys owned and were glad the two families got along. Ginny whispered 'I love you' to Dudley as they rode to their hotel room after the reception and he said 'I love you too, now go back to sleep you're to tired to do anything tonight' before kissing her on the cheek.

THE END


End file.
